Doesn't Have To Be
by Aimael
Summary: COMPLETE! 100-words drabbles. Because things doesn't have to be this way, Sasuke. People can change. Naruto brought him back, but he is still missing. No pairings.
1. Kakashi Sasuke

_

* * *

_

A tall, silver-haired jounin knocked and didn't bother to wait for the door to open. He went inside and closed the door. The voices from the room were muffled.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo. Long time, eh?"

"Guess so."

A pause. A scratching sound. A chair moving over the floor.

"They miss you, Sasuke."

Another pause.

"You should talk to them."

"No."

"He didn't bring you back for you to sulk."

"He didn't?"

"No need for sarcasm, Sasuke. See you."

The tall man stepped out of the room. He was very careful to lock the door behind him when he left the cell.

* * *


	2. Naruto Sakura

A blond young man, hiding a bouquet of flowers behind his back, knocked, stepped inside and closed the door in one swift motion.

"Hullo, Sakura-chan! How're you feeling?"

"Quiet, Naruto! This is a hospital!"

"I know, spent enough time here myself. Oh, right, I brought you flowers."

"Again?" A sigh. "They're very nice, Naruto."

"I know." A short laugh. "You could give them to that imprisoned bastard when you get released."

"Wha – is he _back_?! Sasuke-kun?"

"Told you I'd keep my promise." Pride in his voice.

"Why isn't anybody telling me anything around here?" Complaints in her voice.

Then laughter.


	3. Naruto Sasuke

* * *

The blonde knocked.

"Oi! Are you there, bastard?"

No reply. He sighed and stumbled in. He carefully closed the door.

"Hello? I'm talking to you."

"I'm not deaf, idiot. I'm ignoring you."

"Not matured one bit." He huffed. "What is the problem?"

An uncomfortable pause.

"Come on, answer me, Sasuke!"

Silence. Then –

"I can't see why you bother. I'll be out of Konoha as soon as I can. You know that."

"I bother –", he rolled his eyes, "because things doesn't have to be this way, Sasuke. We can go back to what–"

"I can't."

Pause.

"Maybe not yet."

* * *


	4. Kakashi Sakura

She lied in bed, obviously bored, when he knocked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Then, smiling, "you are late."

"I was visiting Sasuke. He wants to see you."

"To _see_ me? Why?"

"Didn't ask. You kids solve it."

"We're hardly kids anymore, sensei, and stop reading that book!"

"Just thinking, Sakura."

A long pause.

"About what?"

"Hm? Be… careful with him. He's not the same Sasuke who left."

"I figured. You didn't have to tell me."

"Good. Now, I really have to leave. Bye."

She rose, blinking at where he had disappeared. Then, his smiling face in the doorway.

"And get well soon, Sakura."


	5. Naruto Kakashi

They were by the lake when silence was broken.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Why doesn't he even _try_? I mean, I knew he wouldn't be happy with me but it's been a month now."

"Believe me, Naruto, he is trying."

"By yelling at me and playing all cold with everyone else? How is that_ trying_, Kakashi-sensei?"

The frustrated blond threw a rock into the river.

"At least he's not playing cold with everyone, hm?"

Pause.

"Sakura-chan's hurting."

"I'll see if Hokage-sama will let her see him tomorrow."

The blond looked at him expectantly.

"Will he be alright, Kakahi-sensei?"

Sigh.

"I hope so."

* * *

A/N: I was hoping for none of these in this very short story, but I guess they are necessary sometimes. 

One: This story is AU. Naruto brought Sasuke back earlier than he will in the real story. (For he **will**. Otherwise, I'll sue the owners.There, now. And please no manga-spoilers in reviews, as I'm not up-to-date.)

Two: The chapters will not be longer. They are drabbles, means exactly 100 words each. There will be six chapters and an equally long epilogue. In other words, exactly 700 words.

Three: Reviews are very nice. The chapters are short but they are a great deal of work, so I really appreciate response.

Four: My apologies for those who are still waiting for a new WWAF chapter. It will be up, but RL rarely stays away for long.


	6. Sasuke Sakura

She knocked

She knocked. Then entered without permission.

"Go away, Sakura."

She didn't answer, and he didn't repeat the order. It was quiet for a while.

"Naruto tells me you're hurting."

"Naruto's wrong. I'm just bored."

"He's usually right, you know."

"Well, he's wrong this time."

Long silence. He then slammed his fist into the table. She started.

"You've both got your ideals and I don't fit there! Accept that!"

"No."

He sighed.

"Just… leave me alone."

"No, Sasuke-kun."

"_Please_, Sakura."

She grinned.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Oh, and Tsunade will let you out tomorrow."

He looked up, shocked.

"Tomorrow?"

She nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter! _grins like an idiot _Only the epilogue left, then I'll've finished my first chaptered story... So, eh, please let me know what you think?**


	7. Epilogue

He had been let out the day before

He had been let out the day before. Now, all four of them stood on the bridge in uncharacteristic silence.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Hokage-sama will give you missions soon enough."

Pause, then; "not the ones I want."

"Deal with it, bastard. You know why."

Glaring black eyes towards big cerulean.

"Because _you_ insisted in dragging me back."

"Because _you_ left in the first place!"

"And we know you are not really angry with Naruto", the girl cut in.

Black eyes gone cold.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you've got proof."

"Proof?"

Blue eyes glitters.

"That someone cared."

Another, much more comfortable, silence.

_-:-THE END-:-_

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished! I'm actually proud of myself... who would have known it would be so hard to write exactly 700 words? So, if you have come this far, will you throw me a line so I can know if the readers enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it?**

**See you in another story!**

**Aimael**


End file.
